The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Thuja plant, botanically known as Thuja occidentalis, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Art Boe’.
The new Thuja plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Faribault, Mich. The objective of the breeding program is to create new narrowly conical Thuja plants with good winter hardiness.
The new Thuja plant originated from an open-pollination in 1998 in Faribault, Mich. of Thuja occidentalis ‘Hetz Wintergreen’, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Thuja occidentalis, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Thuja plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Faribault, Mich. in 2001.
Asexual reproduction of the new Thuja plant by hardwood cuttings in a controlled environment in Faribault, Mich. since 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Thuja plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.